The Mr Peabody and Sherman Show! Sherman is a Baby Queen Elizabeth
by Princess Dash
Summary: One of Peabody's machine's turns Sherman into a baby! Elizabeth is passed by the king for Mary, and our heros have to convince the king to choose Elizabeth instead!
1. Chapter 1

Upbeat music filled the penthouse and the studio audience applauds, this meant it was time for The Mr Peabody and Sherman Show!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Orchoptitron called, "Dreamworks Animation proudly presents your hosts!" Peabody descended down the staircase, but no Sherman... "Mr Peabody and his boy Sherman!"

"Welcome everyone to the Mr Peabody and Sherman show!" He greeted the audience. "Minus Sherman..I can't seem to find him but i know that he's in the penthouse somewhere so i won't worry."

The audience cheered anyway.

"Tonight i'm going to showcase a new invention of mine." Peabody gestured for one of his assistants to bring out the machine.

Once the machine was in view, Peabody began to explain, "This machine can reverse or forward human age, you wish to be young, it will do the work, you wish to be older, it will do it."

While Peabody's back was turned facing the camera and the audience, Sherman ran down the stairs and focused his attention on the machine in front of him.

"What does this do?" He whispered to himself. He pressed one of the buttons on the machine and he was blasted backwards. _What just happened?_ he thought.

The world around him grew bigger, he was shrinking!

_W-What's happening?!_ He was in a panic, but strangely, a part of him knew what was happening and embraced it. His memories faded from his head, _No.._

"And that's the science of it all." Peabody saw the looks on the audience faces. "Come now audience, surely its not that bad."

A girls voice cried out along with the audience. "Turn around!"

He was about to but a baby cry interrupted him, He turned around in a flash and he finally found Sherman, but not in the way he expected.

Sherman was a baby!

"Sherman!" He cried out, rushing to his son's side. "Sherman, what happened to you?!"

Peabody lifted his son into his arms and held him softly. "Shhh, hush Sherman, it's alright.."

The audience awwed.

Peabody forgot that the show was still on the air, He put Sherman down at his feet and spoke.

"It's time for Time Travel, sadly since Sherman is a baby he cannot preform his stunt tonight, but one of our assistants will be glad to do so."

A white girl with green eyes and brown hair walked onto the stage, "I'll get it Mr Peabody!"

"Thank you Miss Haley." He replied.

Haley looked up and smirked, she walked off stage for a moment and grabbed a rope, and lassoed the rope and threw it.

She grabbing the envelope and pulled it down, once it was in her hand, she handed it to Mr Peabody.

"Thank you Haley." He said.

Haley walked off stage and Peabody made the journey to his chair. Momentarily forgetting Sherman's condition, but he remembered and went back for him.

"Come Sherman, lets tell a story." He picked up Sherman and walked back to his chair. holding Sherman on his lap to keep him comfortable.

Peabody opened the envelope.

"Ah, now this one was a riot!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sherman and i arrived in England 1533 to visit Queen Elizabeth and to learn how she ruled over england, but as we landed the WABAC, her highness was currently standing outside of the Greenwich Palace. It was obvious that something was amiss._

"Sherman, this looks serious, lets go talk to The Queen and find out what the matter is." Peabody said.

Peabody and Sherman walked up to Queen Elizabeth and bowed.

"Oh um, no need for that..." Elizabeth said shyly

"Your highness, is something wrong?" Peabody asked.

"Well... it would seem that i will not become the queen of england." She replied.

"Why?" Sherman asked.

"Our Father has decided to pick someone else. Mary."

At first Peabody thought that he put in the wrong time into the WABAC but he double check before they left.

"Why your highness?"

"He doesn't think i'm fit for the throne."

_This was certainly a problem, if we didn't find a way to convince the king to choose Elizabeth, her role in History would vanish..._

* * *

"Ah, how interesting!" Peabody said.

Peabody looked down and noticed Sherman's distressed face.

"Sherman?" He ventured. "What's the matter?"

It appeared that the bright lights and loud crowds were a fright to him. So he let out a roaring cry.

"No no no!" Peabody said, he held Sherman to his furred chest and calmed his heartbeat for his son. "Shhh, hush Sherman. You're alright. It's alright.."

Peabody looked to the cameras.

"We'll be back after i calm my son down."


	3. Chapter 3

Peabody held tight to his son as the show was back on air.

"Welcome back everyone!" he looked to the sleeping baby. "I managed to calm Sherman down during the break and he soon cried himself to sleep."

The baby cooed subconsciously.

Peabody sighed, "Sadly since Sherman is a baby, we will have to skip Sherman's Corner in this episode, so. Why don't you watch the next part of our Time Travel Adventure!"

* * *

_When we last left off, Queen Elizabeth had been standing outside of the royal castle, when we went to investigate, it turned out that the king had chosen Mary to be queen instead._

"Alright Sherman, it's up to us to find a way to convince the king to choose Elizabeth instead of Mary." Peabody said to his son.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sherman pondered.

"Fear not, my boy. i have a plan." Peabody asked.

Sherman had a good feeling of this plan, it had been used so many times before.

* * *

Sherman and Peabody walked into the castle, but instead of their natural attire, Peabody wore a King's outfit and Sherman, A prince.

"Ah, King George!" Peabody greeted. "I am King Peabody from The Summer Kingdom, i have come to ask a request of you."

Sherman didn't like where his father was going with this.

"What may that be?"

"To resign your choice of making Mary a Queen but rather Elizabeth, She would make a better Queen then Mary really." Peabody asked boldly.

The King wasn't very convinced.

"I'm sorry King Peabody, but i'm afraid i cannot grant your request."

They were ushered out of the palace after that.

_Our efforts were seeming low but i had another chance!_

* * *

"Ah, welcome back everyone!" Peabody greeted.

Peabody was laying in the bubble chair with Sherman laying on his furred chest. Peabody then realized how much he'd missed these moments with Sherman.

"I admit..." He began. "I miss these moments.." He looked at the device and realized what a fool he had been! His own words echoed back onto him.

_"This machine can reverse or forward human age, you wish to be young, it will do the work, you wish to be older, it will do it."_

"My goodness!" He sat up from the chair, keeping a tight hold to Sherman, "Why didn't i think of that?!"

Sherman chose that moment to wake up and looked at Peabody that said, _'I'm not ready to be ten again...'_

Peabody said, "Well, at least i know what to do. But Sherman isn't quite ready, so-"

He was interrupted by Sherman, a sound he regretted to hear.

"We'll be right back..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back everyone!" Peabody greeted, Sherman was out of the camera's sight, sleeping in a nearby rocking cradle.

"I had to change Sherman and put him to sleep, so while he's asleep, You can watch the conclusion of our Time Travel Adventure!"

* * *

_Our efforts to save the queen's role in history seemed to be pointless. But little did i realize as i spoke to the queen about my next idea, Sherman snuck into the palace._

"If Dad won't listen to what i think, i'll handle it myself." He said.

He reached the throne room and bowed before the king.

"Can i help you child?" The king asked.

"Please your majesty sir, resign Mary's role as queen and return the role to Elizabeth, You won't regret it sir! I promise!" Sherman begged.

The King took a moment to think and realized, Elizabeth did deserve the right..

"Alright Child, on your request, i will resign the throne."

Sherman smiled, "Thank you, your majesty!"

Sherman ran back out of the throne room and saw his father and Elizabeth with the WABAC.

"Dad!" He called.

"Sherman..What have i-" He noticed Sherman running back to him. "Where did you go?!"

"I went to the castle, Elizabeth has her role now!"

"Oh jolly good!"

"What did you do my boy?" Peabody asked.

"I asked, more like begged the king to return the role."

Peabody hugged his son tightly. "I'm proud of you my boy! how did you do so well?"

"I suppose i have a _doggy _mind.

Peabody looked at his son in shock.

* * *

"Welcome Back everyone, We have Sherman in front of the Age Blaster and have it set to ten years old. Despite Sherman's protests."

Sherman currently was sitting with his arms crossed.

Peabody turned on the machine and Sherman was returned to ten years old!

"Sherman! You're back!" Peabody hugged his son.

Although Sherman wasn't too happy.

"Sherman? Are you alright?"

"I liked being a baby.."

Peabody got an idea. "I did too Sherman, and you can do it as you wish, just lets not do it on the show alright?"

Sherman was pretty happy with his father's answer.

"Goodnight everyone!"


End file.
